1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combustion liner support for use in a combustion apparatus as for a gas turbine engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a typical gas turbine combustion apparatus, a combustion liner, that defines therein a combustion chamber, is installed in a combustion outer casing in a manner to cooperate therewith to define an annular air conduit through which air is supplied under pressure into the combustion chamber for combustion of fuel. Various combustion liner support structures have been proposed but there is none that is satisfactory both in cost and durability. With the prior art support structures, the combustion liner is mounted rigidly on the combustor outer casing.